Episode 135 (Scared Of You)
Summary Mad Scientist Deema sends her assistants Goby and Oona,to give invitations to the mummy king(Gil),werewolf(Molly),and a vampire(Nonny) for her "best creation ever",which is actually a birthday party for Goby! Snack: Pumpkin Pie Songs: "I Got A Secret","Scared Of You","Hurry Home","Monster Dance Party" Trivia * Deema wore the same mad scientist outfit from the story segment of The Running Of The Bullfrogs and the shop segment of Trick or Treat, Mr Grumpfish * Gil wore the same mummy costume from The Haunted House Party * Nonny wore the same vampire costume from The Haunted House Party Running Gags # The guppies kept telling Goby not to tell Deema's secret # The guppies getting scared of themselves # Goby kept saying "Oh Brother." Transcript (The screen opens up to the playground.Oona and Goby are carrying stuff.) Goby:(to us)"Hi. I'm Goby." Oona: "and Oona." He turns to look at Deema. She's dressed in a mad scientist costume. Deema: "Mu-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Oona: "And that's our boss,Mad Scientist Deema." Goby: "We help her create stuff in our laboratory." Oona: "Oh! And guess what? Today is Goby's birthday." (They swims over to Deema who is wearing a white lab coat.) Goby: "Hey,Deema,do you know what today is?" Deema: "Of course I do!" Oona: "Oh great!" Deema: "Today is the day I make my maddest,craziest,most brilliant creation ever! Wah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!" Goby: "Oh. Well,what creation is that?" Deema: "I can't tell you that. It's a secret." (Song: I got a secret) Deema:(sang)"I'm the mad scientist,yes,it's true! There are a lot of crazy things that I can do! I know how to make potions,and monsters too!" Oona:(sang)"But will you tell us your secret?" Deema:(sang)"I won't tell you! I got a secret,I'm gonna keep it! I got a secret,and I won't tell you! I got a secret,I'm gonna keep it! I got a secret,and I won't tell you! I'm the mad scientist who knows it all! I could give you potion that'll shrink you small,or I can give you one to make you ten feet tall!" Goby:(sang)"But could you give me your secret?" Deema:(sang)"No,not at all! I got a secret,I'm gonna keep it! I've got a secret,and I won't tell you! I've got a secret I'm gonna keep it! I got a secret,and I won't tell you!" (Song ends) Oona: "Mad scientist,please tell us your secret." Deema: "Don't worry,You guys.You'll find out soon enough.Come on! Let's go to my laboratory,where there are bubbling beakers,strange machines,and lightning flashes." (As Deema a describes it a bubble pops and the playground transforms into her dark and spooky lab.She appeared on screen still wearing her lab coat.Goby came too wearing a loose black outfit.Oona came too wearing a same loose brown outfit with a party hat.) Deema: "Ah,my laboratory." (Lightning flashes.) Deema: "Wa-ha-ha-ha-ha! This is where I will make my brilliant creation!" Goby: "Um,what is it?" Deema: "Nice try,You guys. It's still a secret." (Song: I got a secret(respire)) Deema:(sang)"The maddest mad scientist ever is me,and my biggest creation is goons be a secret so big,you're gonna dance with glee!" Oona:(sang)"So what's the secret?" Deema:(sang)"You gotta wait and see!" Goby:(sang)"She's gotta secret,she wants to keep it!" Deema:(sang)"I gotta secret,and I won't tell you!" Oona:(sang)"She's got a secret,she wants to keep it!" Deema:(sang)"I got a secret,and I won't tell you! I got bubbling beakers,jars of brains...lightning flashes through the windowpane! I got Bunsen burners and an electric rays,and I got a secret that'll blow you away!" Goby:(sang)"She's got a secret,she wants to keep it!" Deema:(sang)"I got a secret,and I won't tell you!" Oona:(sang)"She's got a secret,she wants to keep it!" Deema:(sang)"I got a secret,and I won't tell you!" (Song ends) Deema: "Goby.Please bring me a beaker from the table over there." Goby: "Yes mad scientist." Deema: (to Oona)"Do you want to know what my secret is? Oona: "Well just tell me the secret so I won't tell anybody please?" Deema: "Well.I'm planning a surprise birthday party for Goby.I just need you to get him out of the laboratory so I can get the party ready." Oona: "I see." Deema: "Oh! Here he comes!" (Deema swims over to a wooden table covered with items including beakers,pipes, tubes,and inventions.Oona followed her.) Deema: (to Oona)"So whatever you do.Don't tell Goby about the party." Oona: "I won't I promise." (Goby swims over to Deema with her head down.) Goby: "Here's your beaker mad scientist." Deema: "Good,good,good! Now,guys,I need to send you out on a mission." Goby: "A mission?Today?But it's my birth-" Deema: "Goby,this is very important!" Goby: "Yes,mad scientist." Deema: "I need you to find Three...monsters!" (The camera turns to three posters.One includes a dark and deserted Egyptian land,with a mummy's tomb built besides some pyramids.The next includes a forest scene with many dead trees and a full moon.The last includes a tall tower.) Deema: "First,go to the pyramid and find the Mummy King.Second go to the forest and find the werewolf.Third go to the castle and find the vampire.Then you guys must bring all three monsters back to my laboratory.Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Both: "Yes mad scientist." Deema: "And make sure you give each monster one of these secret letters." Goby: "Yes mad scientist.But you know today is my birthda-" Deema: "No time to talk now!" Goby: "But I..." Deema: "You have you hurry along and go get those monsters!" Both: "Yes,Mad Scientist Deema." Oona: "C'mon goby, let's go." (They slowly walks out the door.) Deema: "He's going to be so surprised!" (The camera turns to outside Deema's lab.Goby and Oona is swimming out of the building.) Deema:(in the distance)"Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Goby: "This is the worst birthday ever." Oona: "Aw c'mon Goby.Let's just do what Mad Scientist Deema told us to do and talk about this." (They swims to a sandy Egyptian land.They enters a pyramid.) Both: "Hello? Mummy King? Anybody home?" (They comes to a wall with strange marking on it.) Goby: "It's a good thing I can read hieroglyphics." Oona: "I get it." (Goby and Oona shines their flashlights on the writing.) Oona: "What does it say." Goby: "It says: 'Warning. Big monster Mummy King up ahead. Go no further.' Well,we have to go further." (They swims some more revealing more drawings.) Goby: "Okay,but,whatever you do,do not step on the X." Oona: "Hmm..I wonder what that means." Goby: "Oona look at where you are standing." (Oona shines her flashlight on to the floor.They realizes that the entire floor is covered in Xs.Suddenly a boulder try to crush them.) Both: "Uh oh." Oona: "Look out." (They stepped away from the x.) Goby: "We'd better not step on any of the Xs." Oona: "Uh this room is filled with Xs." Goby: "Oh brother this is been what we just need on our birthday." Oona: "Let's tarry no longer in this room. C'mon off we go." (More boulders try to smash them both but they were fast. They rolled out of the room filled with Xs.) Oona: "That was close." Both: "Hello anybody home." Gil: (Moaning). Oona: "What was that." Both: "Mummy king is that you." Gil: (Moaning). Oona: "There it is again." Gil: "No one's home. Go away." Oona: "You can't fool us, Mummy King." (The door open and Gil the mummy king peeks out nervously.) Gil: "Yikes!" Oona: "Come back here!" Goby: "Oh brother!" Gil: "Don't get any closer I'm scared of you." (Song: Scared of you.)Category:Bubbleyardigans episodes